The invention relates to a process and apparatus for adding one or more liquid components to pourable powdered or granular materials.
In practice, serious mixing problems arise when, for example, it is desired to add molasses to granular animal feedstuffs, or when wood chips or sawdust are to be mixed with adhesive. This kind of mixing problem also arises frequently in chemical processing.
Until now a drum mixer in which the components which are to be mixed are mixed together either continuously or in batches has been used for this purpose. Problems arise since the walls of themixture become clogged readily, upsetting the operation, and requiring frequent cleaning.
The invention is based on the task of providing a process and apparatus for carrying it out, which avoids the said disadvantages, is economical and ensures satisfactory mixing.